


Story Energy

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crack, Meta, Multi, OT5, Polyamory, maybe soon an OT6!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Unbeknownst to the rest of them, Toothiana is the omnimod and is secretly very ecstatic at how well the meme has been kicking off now that they have so many new believers.Bonus: each of the Guardians WTF reactions to the prompts and fills, especially the pairings. XDSuper Bonus: Pitch is the regular meme Troll who likes to uses atrocious net speak and throws hate on the ships and how stupid all the guardians are but he covers his tracks by saying nasty remarks about his character too.Wants CRACK. PURE, GUT-BUSTING CRACK."I wrote this more like, the Guardians discover the kinkmeme but aren’t directly involved in it. North thinks it can help them solve a problem, and Sandy and Jack are going to be the ones to do it.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics





	Story Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/8/2014.

“So, I think we can all agree on what is big problem with most stories here,” North says, and the others nod.  
  
“I’m not nearly so sad, or hyperactive,” says Jack.  
  
“Pooka behavior isn’t like rabbit behavior at all,” says Bunny.  
  
“Memories just don’t work that way,” says Tooth.  
  
The others look at her curiously. “What? It _is_ a big problem and I take pride in my work.”  
  
North nods and looks to Sandy, who, sitting next to Jack, seems far more interested in the working of the computer rather than the content of the website. “Sandy? Do you want to weigh in?”  
  
Sandy distractedly throws a skinny golden figure into the air, and then, as an afterthought, crowds the air around the figure with cartoon speech bubbles.  
  
“Okay! So we do not agree. But I think maybe you are missing something,” North says.  
  
“Don’t hold back.” Bunny leans on the back of his chair. “You did call us here for something _important_ , right?”  
  
“Of course,” says North. “You see…the real problem here…is pairings!”  
  
Everyone else groans. “Come on North, really?” Bunny says. “I know there’s a lot of Jackrabbit but–well, it hasn’t been a problem for you, has it, Jack?”  
  
Jack shakes his head. “I don’t think so. Tooth, Sandy, North–does it seem to be?”  
  
“Not at all!” Tooth says with a smile. She turns to North. “Why are the pairings a problem? All of them are there.”  
  
“And yet, they are still mainly only _pairings_. Is big misunderstanding, and was difficult already to avoid it.” North folds his arms. “I do not want such divisions to happen again.”  
  
“Oh, North,” Tooth says, laying her hand on his shoulder. “That won’t happen. Not now, that we’re finally together again. There are enough stories that understand, or almost understand.”  
  
North relaxes a little, and he smiles around at the others. When his eyes light on Jack and Sandy, however, his calm leaves him. “You two!” he cries. “You two are important in solving other problem!”  
  
“And…what is that, exactly?” Jack asks, as Sandy looks up from the computer in alarm.  
  
“North, I don’t think this is a good idea…” Bunny says in a warning tone.  
  
“No! This is great idea. We need to use the energy from these stories somehow, otherwise we all start splitting off again and it becomes bigger problem than ever. Yes! I am almost sure that would happen without this.”  
  
“And again, _this_ is…?”  
  
“We have told you of how Pitch was almost a Guardian, before Dark Ages, yes?”  
  
“Yes…” Jack says.  
  
“Well, that is it! Pitch can still be one of us–will be more work now, but that cannot be avoided. And you and Sandy are most likely to help with that, with energy from stories!” North beams. “You will bring him to us! And, truthfully, based on this website, you will be doing most of the work, but I think Sandy should go with you to protect you.”  
  
“North, this could end really badly,” Bunny says.  
  
“Or very well!” North insists, and Bunny, who sees Sandy nodding, shakes his head without saying more.  
  
“I…don’t think I’m going to be able to seduce the real Pitch,” Jack says. Sandy pats his hand reassuringly. He gestures to the screen and a list with large checkmarks on it appears above his head.  
  
“I should use this for pointers?” Jack guesses, and Sandy nods. “Well. All right. Story energy, huh?” He says to North.  
  
“This is _definitely_ going to end badly,” Bunny says.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #no Sandy please don't give Jack all the blackice fills and turn him loose#this is a terrible idea for so many reasons
> 
> zinfandelli reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> NO ITS THE BEST IDEA! DO IT SANDY! GIVE HIM THE FILLS! I WANT JACK AWKWARDLY SHUFFLING UP TO THE HOLE AND TRYING SOME ‘I FEEL SO GUILTY’ LINES, OR JACK SHIVERING WITHIN 10 FEET OF PITCH AND GOING 'I’VE NEVER…BEEN TOUCHED BEFORE’ OR HE FUCKING TAKES OFF HIS SWEATSHIRT BECAUSE PITCH IS HOT AND TEMPERATURE PLAY SEEMED TO BE A THING. WHERE THE HELL ARE THESE HUMAN GIRLS COMING UP WITH THIS SHIT?! UGH I DON’T WANNA ANYMORE SAN- OK OK FINE UGH OK. HEY PITCH! COLD AND DARK REALLY DO GO WELL TOGETHER??? 
> 
> AND THEN PITCH IS LIKE HORRIFIED AND CONFUSED AND JACK GETS REALLY FUCKING ANNOYED THAT THIS ISN’T GODDAMN WORKING AND THEN HE JUST GROWLS SHOUTS *FUCK IT!* AND ATTACKS PITCH’S FACE WITH A REALLY VIOLENT KISS AND SANDY IS JUST SITTING THERE CLAPPING IN SILENT HYSTERICS BECAUSE THIS IS GODDAMN BEERLARIOUS


End file.
